BATTLE: The Inuyasha good and the Inuyasha bad
by Ryogagirl
Summary: Inuyasha is affected by a potion in battle and is, thus, split into two different Inuyasha's: a lightgood side of Inuyasha and a darkbad side of Inuyasha. What will happen to his friends and his enemies? What about Kagome? Will she be raped?
1. The Split

Part one: The split  
  
"Have you nothing left, Hanyou? You have nowhere else to go. Did you really believe that a small puppy like yourself could defeat me?" The Oni-woman laughed in victory as Inuyasha staggered upright struggling to fight. With tetsaiga at hand, he shook off the excess blood from his armor and bruised skin. He growled with intent of intimidation. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all stood back as instructed by Inuyasha. The Oni, with many tricks and potions, had powerful spells that even the fearless and all-mighty Inuyasha could not withstand. Nevertheless, he stood his ground prepared for more of the unexpected.  
  
Kagome took a leery step forward with her bow and arrow ready to strike. Although her step was quiet, Inuyasha's ears tweaked at the sound and his head spun around scolding Kagome for even thinking of making such a daring and bold move.  
  
"STAY BACK!! DO NOT MOVE AN INCH!" Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome, surprised at the volume of his voice, stood in her tracks and watched in horror along with the others.   
  
"Well...Inuyasha," said the oni-woman mockingly, "I can sense inside of you that u have no alternative left. It would be almost a miracle for a weak hanyou like yourself to defeat a powerful being like me. It almost be best if there were two of you." she took out a bottle of potion. "I promise that if you give me the shards that you posses, I shall spare you and your friends' lives of ultimate pain." At the word of 'pain', the oni-woman grinned. Inuyasha, however, simply chuckled. The oni-woman was taken aback by this reaction. She believe that surly, he'd be cowering in fear after all the blows that he had taken.  
  
"You old hag. No way would I give up so easily. Your naivete is getting the best of you. I am only getting started." And with those words said, Inuyasha sprung forward ready to strike. The oni, amazed at this sudden tactic, was unprepared for the attack. Inuyasha sliced the oni into two pieces and sent her over the cliff and into the precipice below. Her remaining potion that was in her hand flew into the air, and went right over Kagome's head. She stared at the falling potions too overwhelmed to avoid them.  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!! MOVE!!!" With a quick movement, Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of harm's way sending her into Miroku's arms. The bottle collapsed onto his rock-hard demon head and splattered, liquid and all. He rubbed his cranium and shook out the liquid out of his beautiful, thick, and shining silver hair. To everyone including himself, he appeared to be unaffected.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Kagome jumping out of Miroku's arms and looking onto Inuyasha's wounds. He nodded still rubbing his head. He felt a tingling sensation in his head and through his veins. It wasn't a normal feeling, he was sure, but he could not simply worry about it right now. Strange feelings come and go.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As usual, Kagome left to go home for the night to restock her supplies since Inuyasha's wounds took up half of her first-aid kit. The other's stayed inside of Keade's hut and ate a nice supper.   
  
Inuyasha, as usual, leaped outside and into a near-by tree. With his legs cross-legged, he sat and stared at the blue moon. The tingling sensation in his body became worse than ever. It spread throughout his entire body from head to toe. It was best not to move. To pass the time, he sat and wondered where Naraku was at the present moment.   
  
These exact thoughts made time go by so quickly that next thing he knew, it was morning. The sun dawned onto his beads and reflected a light in the water. It was about time to go and meet Kagome at the well.  
  
Inuyasha was convinced that the potion was ineffective. Nothing had happened to him all night long and it didn't seem as if anything would in the future. He waited by the well standing with his arms crossed. But soon, his assumptions turned to lies as he felt his stomach churning quickly. He moaned out in pain and squatted to the ground. His head bursting with the urge to split. In moments, that is exactly what Inuyasha's body did.   
  
Inuyasha stared at his hand. Soon, he saw a second hand and arm sprout to the side. His leg produced another and his other leg did the same. Within moments, his entire body was split except for his head.   
  
"AGH!! WHAT"S HAPPENING TO ME????!!! ARGH!! KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha couldn't stop whatever was happening to him. His mind had gone blank and to him...there was nothing...it had gone completely dark in his mind for his mind had split in two. But a near-by villager saw everything. There were now two Inuyashas. The first one had a scar down his two eyes and his hair was unkempt. His expression showed a sign of intimidation. The other Inuyasha looked like the regular Inuyasha, but his eyes showed a sign of wonder, leery, and fear. They looked at each other and gasped.  
  
"What the fuck?!" shouted the scared Inuyasha. "What is going on here??!! That's me!"   
  
The other Inuyasha gasped. "OOOO, you said a bad word!! Excuse me, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Inuyasha. What's it to you?"  
  
The other jumped back at these words. "But...but...but.. I'm Inuyasha. I apologize for my rudeness." the nicer Inuyasha bowed.   
  
"Feh. That's impossible. Wait!! Maybe its possible that we are both Inuyasha. That damn potion had something to do with it!"  
  
"OOOO maybe your right." the nicer Inuyasha smiled. "Maybe we should go to Keade-Baba and find out!"  
  
"And do what? Sorry pal, but I gotta go look for some shards. That bitch of a girl, Kagome, should be back anytime and I sure as hell ain't gonna go to some old bag when there are jewels out there to be found and demons to kill!! Have fun."  
  
"Such vulgar language! But we MUST go. We have to find out what's going on!" When the nicer Inuyasha discovered that the Inuyasha in front of him didn't care, he gave up. "Well, you can wait for her. Maybe she has some answers for this. I'm going to go to Keade. You wait here and when Kagome comes, come over to where we are so we can figure this out. Okay?" he smiled.  
  
"No one tells we what to fucking do!! You got that, Wuss? NO ONE!" he grabbed the nicer Inuyasha's clothing and then threw him to the ground. The nicer Inuyasha got up and scrambled away crying in fear with tears falling from his perfect face.  
  
"Feh," said the mean Inuyasha. "That should keep that asshole out of my sight for a while."   
  
Just then Kagome swung her bag over the mouth of the well. She pulled herself up and looked into what she believed was her usual Inuyasha.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna help me," she snapped. He stared at her with cold, hard eyes. She rolled her eyes and pulled her bag around her back. "Come on," she said, "let's get back to the others. He stood there unmoved. "Are you deaf??!! Inuyasha what is the matter with you, we have to hurry. We have no time for your little timid games."  
  
"Oh, I hardly doubt this is a game, Kagome. We're not going back there. We're going to find more shards! Lets go!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you baka. Stop being an ignorant fool. We have to go back. Quit playing around. We really don't have the time for this."  
  
He jumped towards her and grabbed her bag throwing it into the well. Kagome looked over and it was gone.   
  
"INUYASHA! What is the matter with you!? You are driving me crazy!"  
  
He grabbed her arm tightly and held it up to his shoulder. Kagome screamed. His grasp was too tight and she couldn't get out of it. `Something is wrong,' she thought. `I can see that this is Inuyasha. His eyes....but...his actions...what is going on?'  
  
"NO! No one tells me what to do!! You understand?!! No one!! And especially not a human bitch like you! Now, find my shards!" He threw her to the ground and she stared at him with disbelief. Instead of following answers, she stood facing him.   
  
"No", was all that she responded. No way could Inuyasha push her around. She had no idea what was going on, but even so, he was not going to treat her like this.  
  
"Then," he said holding up his clawed hands and cracking them, "do you perhaps need alittle bit of persuasion?!!" He leaped forward and swiped at her. She dodged his claws and screamed running towards Keade's village. She yelled out Miroku and Sango's name while running....and she finally came to the conclusion, as he sped up to her, that this wasn't the real Inuyasha......... 


	2. The Explaination and the Plan

Part Two: The explaination and the plan  
  
Meanwhile, the nicer Inuyasha had reached the hut and walked insid finding Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara eating breakfast. Keade was stirring breakfast in a pot and looked up at Inuyasha.   
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked Keade"Didn't she come back with you?"  
  
"Oh yes, Kagome. She..um...will be joining us in a bit. Do you mind if I have a little bit of breakfast too? I'm a little hungry.   
  
Miroku ceased the chewing in his mouth. Sango looked up and shippo died lauhging but stopped when he relized that Inuyasha was serious. They were all so amazed at his tone and especially at his politeness.  
  
"Inuyasha," Shippo looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo." he sqatted and rubbed the demon-child' head playfully. "I'm absolutely perfect."  
  
Sango and Miroku simply shrugged assuming that Inuyasha was just happy about SOMETHING and went right back to eating. It is often that Inuyasha is full of sirprises.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Keade. Under his feet, he heard a squash and looked down. As he looked up, his eyes became teary and he began to cry. He ran to Sango holding her arm.  
  
"OH SANGO!! WAH!!!! Oh! I'm SORRY!!"  
  
"OH GODS!! INUYASHA! WHAT HAPPENED WHATS THE MATTER??!!!!" She stood up ready as if for battle but he continued to cry and wail.  
  
"OH GODS!! I'M SORRY!! I STEPPED ON A BUG!! OH THE POOR BEETLE!!! WAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha with confusion. Was that it?? He stepped on a bug. The Inuyasha she knew didn't care if he sliced a demon with his sword let along a mere bug. She pulled his arms out of reach and went back to her breakfast.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Miroku, "what is the matter with you today. First, you're polite. And now, you are crying over a bug that you just killed."  
  
"Yea Inuyasha," chimed in Shippo. "Usually, you're kinda snappy and mean to me. But today, you never made one remark."  
  
"OH GODS!" he began to cry and sniffle again looking at Shippo. "Was I mean to you???!!! I'm ever so sorry! Please forgive me!! WAHHH!!!"  
  
Keade lifted an eyebrow and she, too stared at Inuyasha with confusion. What is the matter with him today?  
  
Kagome continued to run through the trees and brushes with the dark Inuyasha not too far behind her. The village and then Keade's hut came into view. In the distance, she saw Miroku walking along the grass and ran towards him for help.  
  
"MIROKU! Help!" Miroku, stunned by her sudden greeting looked around her for any signs of danger.  
  
"What is it Kagome? What's the matter?"  
  
"Inuyasha….", she was out of breath… "...he's crazy….he's being a jerk and he's chsing after me for shards. What's gotten into him?"  
  
"Kagome, that is impossible. Inuyasha is inside there playing with Shippo. And I plead to differ about his unusual actions as you put it….instead...he's acting like a child crying over a mere beetle that he accidentally stepped on."  
  
Kagome was more confused than ever….what was Miroku talking about? Did he have too much sake or something?  
  
Inuyasha lept from the trees and overhead Kagome. She only had one alternative….which lay calmly around Inuyasha 's neck.  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
"Oh shit!" He slammed into the ground with a boom causing the ground all around it to shake.  
  
Miroku, surprised to see Inuyasha before his eyes, stammered at Kagome.  
  
"Ka-ka-kagome. How is this possible?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What I mean is that Inuyasha is...or WAS inside and to the best of my knowledge, he still his. How….how can this person, be INUYASHA???"  
  
"Miroku, I have know idea what you are talking about. Inuyasha was running after me, threatening me, and to top it all off, being a complete jerk! He LOOKS like Inuyasha."  
  
"When I get up from theground, I SWEAR to ALL the gods that I will slit your throat you half-witted, human bitch!" Inuyasha tried to reach for her leg, but Kagome kept it out of reach. She was still confused at Miroku's response. Just to make sure the Inuyasha she saw on the ground didn't try anything, she subdued him one more time.  
  
"SIT, INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" he felt the inmense pain in his back and grinded his teeth. Kagome stormed towards the hut to see what exactly the hell was going on. She opened the entrance a gasped at   
  
what she saw. Right in front of her was Shippou apparently playing a pattycake game with...INUYASHA???!!  
  
"Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Bake it and roll it and mark with a P, then make the cake for Inuyasha and me!!"   
  
They both laughed. The Inuyasha in front of her looked at Kagome smiling and waving.  
  
"Hey Kagome," he said. "You're back! That's great! We need another player for our next game. What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome said nothing. She only stared into the demon's eyes. There were two Inuyasha's.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said in a quiet tone.  
  
"That's me." he grinned.  
  
"How?....You….but...you're outside pinned to the ground!"  
  
"No I'm not, Kagome. You're crazy. I'm sitting right here you funny person you."  
  
Kagome looked outside at the subdued Inuyasha cursing to get up and the back inside at the innocent and happy hanyou. Then outside and then back inside. Was she insane?   
  
"Come here, Inuyasha." She led him outside to the other Inuyasha who cursed to get up from the ground.  
  
"OH Just wait till I get up! I will slice you so much, it would be so quick!! Just wait till I fucking get up!! JUST WAIT!!" The dark Inuyasha continued to curse.  
  
"OOOOO!" said the nicer Inuyasha. "You said a bad word!!! Cursing isn't the answer to everything, you know."  
  
"KEADE!!!! SANGO! SHIPPOU!! MIROKU!!" Kagome couldn't take it. She was either insane or confused. This was ludicrous.   
  
They all came running. In unison, the gave a confused and bewildered expression similar to Kagome's. To them this was also ludicrous.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes?" said the nicer Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell do YOU want????!!!" said the meaner Inuyasha. All looked at each other. Was one of them an imposter? How could this be?   
  
Finally, Shippo broke the uneasy silence that viciously surrounded them.  
  
"How can you BOTH be Inuyasha? That's crazy!"  
  
"How about I choke you to see just HOW crazy I am???" threatned the meaner Inuyasha. Shippo nodded well convinced. THAT one HAD to be Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome went almost close to hysteria. "What is going on here? Which one of you is Inuyasha?"  
  
"I am." they both said.  
  
"That's not possible." said Keade calmly. "How can you both be Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well," started the nicer one. "We both were split in half. We were thinking it had to do with that potion thing."  
  
"Feh. Ye...something like that."  
  
Of course! It finally struck Kagome. To them, it looked as if it didn't affect Inuyasha. But it really did. It must have split him in two.  
  
"Ahh, yes." said Keade knowingly. "The balance potion. It is very powerful. If affected it separates one into two different beings which is the person's good side and their bad side. Light and dark. It shows the balance in the person. Inuyasha was affected within a day and the next thing that happens is this." She nodded  
  
"So, where is the original Inuyasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"He is in both of them" answered Keade. "He is split in two. The bad side of Inuyasha's mind. And the good side of Inuyasha's mind. Neither one of them is more powerful than the other. It is balanced. The original Inuyasha's mind as a whole is completely blank. All that remains is his mind separated. To find the cure is difficult. For everyone individual who is affected has their own cure. There is no ONE cure. You must find the cure on your own. There are no hints. It is up to Inuyasha's individual mind to know the cure itself."  
  
"So, there is no definite cure?" asked Shippo.   
  
"I'm afraid not. It could be anything according to the potion. It depends on the person."  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango looked at each other. It would be a difficult task indeed, but it had to be done.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Miroku. "If there is a meaner Inuyasha, are we all safe?"  
  
"Of course we are," said Kagome. "He may be nothing more than a raging demon, but I could subdue him at anytime." she turned to the nicer Inuyasha. "I'm sorry if you get subdued too, Inuyasha." He nodded understanding, but was close to tears at the thought.  
  
"What about Tetsuaiga?" asked Shippo. "Did that get split too?"  
  
"I'm glad to say no, Shippo." said a familiar voice. Myoga jumped on Kagome's shouler and sat down. "I heard your little conversation and when the thought of Tetsuaiga came up, I had to say something."  
  
"Myoga." Kagome sighed with relief. At least he could answer some questions.   
  
"This has happened to many demons that I know," he continued. "As Keade says, its very difficult to find the cure since it could be anything depending on my lord. But as you asked, Shippo. Tetsuaiga is not split. See for yourself."  
  
They all looked at the two Inuyashas. The dark Inuyasha gaped. The lighter Inuyasha was carrying Tetsuaiga on his hip.  
  
"THAT WIMP GETS MY SWORD????!!! HOW IN THE HELL CAN THAT BE??!!"  
  
"Because," continued Myoga, "Tetsuaiga, in a situation like this, "gotes to the master that can handle it better and stronger. And also, it chooses the master that will not use Tetsuaiga as a weapon for fun. But instead a weapon for a cause. It is impossible for Tetsuaiga to be duplicated."   
  
He continued. "Inuyasha has been split in two, remember this, but it doesn't mean they are both unaware of what has happened and what is happening."   
  
To everyone else, this seemed very difficult. In fact, harder than any demon than they encountered.  
  
But to Kagome, it just meant something that had to be done. Even if it meant not sleeping or eating. She had to bring them both together to make her Inuyasha one again. 


	3. The Search Begins and the Devilish Rogue

The Search Begins and the Devilish Rogue  
  
Shippo and Sango filled up the buckets of water for Kagome's dinner that she brought for all of them. While passing each bucket to Sango, Shippo wondered about how they were going to bring Inuyasha back.  
  
"So.....what's the plan again, Sango?" asked Shippo as he struggled to pick up the first bucket.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself, but as I understand it, we just have to keep looking for certain things that Inuyasha likes, dislikes and things like that. At least, that's what Keade said to do, but in my opinion, I'm not so sure. From being with Inuyasha for such a long time, ANYTHING could bring him back to normal."  
  
Just then, the meaner Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's bucket and kicked him to the side.  
  
"Watch out, wuss, I'm thirsty." he gulped down the whole bucket and threw it back at Sango.  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha!" she rolled her eyes and filled the bucket up again cursing him with all her might. What a jerk! Inuyasha simply scoffed, laughed at Shippo and walked towards Kagome, who was organizing all her supplies with the nicer Inuyasha. He put on his 'I'm-not-interested' look and walk towards them.  
  
"What is this," he asked,"a wimp meeting??!!"   
  
"Well, we-we-we were just trying to get all these th-things together," studdered the nicer Inuyasha. It was obvious that he was terrified of his meaner brother. Kagome, however, was not at the least bit intimidated by his macho actions and gave a 'I'm-not-interested' look right back at him.  
  
"What's it to you," she snapped. She knew he was stronger than she was but she didn't even flinch when he squatted next to her with his same careless stare. He grinned a roguish smile at her and looked at her from head to toe.  
  
"Kinda tenacious there, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?" she didn't want to let him see her soft side if he was going to be rough.  
  
"I kinda like that. Sorta gives me a reason to respect a human like you. Sorta gives me that anxious feeling I get all the time."  
  
Kagome was confused, as well as the cowering nicer Inuyasha, but she didn't show it. All of a sudden, she felt something touch her bottom and she squirmed out of reach of the meaner Inuyasha's wondering hand.  
  
"SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!" she screamed. She subdued him with fury not realizing that the nicer Inuyasha was suffering as well. With every 'sit', the meaner Inuyasha cursed and the nicer Inuyasha cried with tears forming at a rapid pace. After she was through, she walked over to the nicer Inuyasha and comforted him trying to stop his crying. After all, he didn't do anything wrong. And as soon as the spell wore off, the meaner Inuyasha got up and cracked every part of his body.  
  
"Come on," said Kagome to the crying Inuyasha, whose eyes continued to tear. "I have something that can help your back in a second." She walked off with him while the other Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"What?" he said to himself. "Its like she's never been touched before." He flew off into a tree and sat there thinking for the remainder of the afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night, after dinner and games (patty cake and tag), the group sat down next to the fire and began to organize an itinerary to search for a cure. The two Inuyasha's sat on opposite sides of Kagome. The nicer Inuyasha next to Kagome for comfort and the meaner Inuyasha on the other side in case he tried anything wrong.  
  
"I think that the cure is food," said Shippo. Obviously, he didn't know where to begin, but it was a start.   
  
"Uh....I don't think so Shippo," said Miroku. "Personally, I think that it is something that Inuyasha knows about such as a memory or something like that.  
  
"A memory?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, a memory." he continued. "Maybe if they both concentrate on remembering Inuyasha being pinned to the tree, or achieving his sword, their minds might come together as a whole.  
  
"Well," snorted the meaner Inuyasha,"it worth a shot."  
  
"What do we think about first?" asked the nicer Inuyasha to Miroku.   
  
"Well, let's go in order. First, think about being pinned to the tree. Try to concentrate.  
  
Both Inuyasha's closed their golden eyes tightly and thought. The memory returned to their minds in a limpid manner. First, they saw themselves as a whole Inuyasha stealing the jewel. Then, Inuyasha laughed in victory and continued to fly. All of a sudden, he heard his name being shouted and then an arrow through his chest. He turned to see Kikyo with her bow in hand and bleeding. And then, it grew dark. All of a sudden a flash arose into their minds. They saw Kagome pulling the arrow out of his chest. Their eyes opened suddenly, and they were thrusted away from each other as if opposite sides of a magnet.  
  
At the same time that their eyes were closed, the others could see a shining aura surrounding them. Their bodies drew closer together. But at an instant, their eyes opened and they were thrusted away from each other.  
  
"It almost worked!" shouted Shippo disappointingly. He stamped his foot and looked at the others who couldn't help but agree that it was close, but not enough.  
  
"What did you see? Surely SOMETHING you saw made it almost work." he looked at them with his eyes digging for answers. The nicer Inuyasha nodded and told Miroku and the others exactly what they saw from Inuyasha stealing the jewel to Inuyasha seeing Kagome pulling out the arrow. Miroku, afterwards, look stunned and not surprised at the same as if he expected their story, but not in depth.   
  
"Try thinking about when you got the sword now," said Kagome.  
  
Both Inuyashas closed their eyes for a second time and retrieved the memory. In their minds, they saw the whole Inuyasha fighting Sesshomaru in his father's grave. Kagome, all of a sudden, ran out to Inuyasha when she saw that he was in danger. She accidentally pulled out the sword pausing the deadly battle. Both Inuyasha and his brother were stunned. A flash emerged into their minds again. Kagome, after disparaging Inuyasha's brother, turned to Inuyasha and gave him the sword telling him to beat Sesshomaru with all his might. Inuyasha nodded, turned back to Sesshomaru and began the battle.  
  
Once again, at the same time they were thinking, the others saw their bodies coming together with the shining aura surrounding them. However, this time, it was closer than before. There arms joined together forming one arm, but soon they were thrusted away from each other by an invisible force. They sat up shaking their heads to ease the headache. Miroku, once again, asked them what they saw. In detail, for a second time, the nicer Inuyasha explained and the meaner Inuyasha, in his own reluctant way, agreed on their view.  
  
"This is ludicrous!" shouted the meaner Inuyasha. "It ALMOST works, but it NEVER works! Why don't we just forget before we com out half-connected or something like that?!"  
  
"Will you calm down?!!" shouted Shippo.  
  
"NO! I'm am tired of being told what to do! I'm not doing this anymore tonight! And if it doesn't work again, I'm not trying it ever! I LIKE the way I am now. I don't have a wimp next to me holding me back from doing something. Yeah that's right! We are both stuck inside one Inuyasha deciding 'what's right and what's not right!' That's bullshit! And then, inside one mid, we would fight and fight and fight and fight and then either the nicer side would win or we both had to go equally. It has been a long time since I and ME ALONE decided what we were going to do. Now that I'm free, I don't think I wanna go back!"  
  
"You don't mean that do you?" asked Kagome. She was furious at this meaner side of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hell, yes I do! And if you don't like it, you stupid bitch, you cam sit me for I care!" With that said, he jumped and flew off leaving the rest of the group amazed. The lighter Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes began to tear and a wail came from his fang-full mouth.  
  
"WAHH!! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME," he wailed. " I AM A WIMP!! WAHHH!!!" Shippo sat the lighter Hanyou down and comforted him giving him a lollipop that Kagome had treated him before. Kagome, frustrated at the darker Inuyasha stormed off to find him. She could smell the ramen aura and it led her to a tree. How a typical. He's up a tree.  
  
"INUYASHA!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" No answer.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"OH SHIT!!" Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud *boom*. Kagome smiled.   
  
"What is your problem saying things like that?!" she shouted.  
  
"So what?!" he yelled back. "I meant every word. Gotta problem with it?!"  
  
"Yes I do! You had no right!"  
  
"Well now that I'm free from that wimp, I have every right!"  
  
"You make me sick!"  
  
"You make me retch!" he spat at the ground. He got up, the spell obviously broken. He dusted himself off and gave her the same roguish smile she had given him before. This time, Kagome backed away. It was nighttime which made her scared of his golden eyes that stared oh so deeply into hers.  
  
"W-what?" she stammered backing away.  
  
"Like I said before," he continued to walk towards her, "now that I am free I am able to do the things that the nicer side would NEVER let me do after I met you. He claimed you would bring us real balance. I never listened. I tried and tried to fight him. At first, I wanted to kill you. Then he took over that little incident. Then We both started to like ya little. I liked you for your spunk, he liked you out of love. I loved arguing with you. I respected you more.. He loved you for you, but he never wanted us to tell you. Sometimes, we would hint it, but it was only because we were fighting whether to tell you or not. I didn't want to, he did. SO instead it came out in hints. Usually, I would win retaliating with a put-down or some kinda excuse for my strange, touchy-feely behavior. Soon, I wanted you for something else other than the jewels. He still wanted you for love and he would hold me back when I wanted you. He didn't want you hurt. but now that I'm free, I can do what I please. I can do what I want with you."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" she was even more scared now. With every step backwards she took was a step forwards for him.   
  
"You shall see," he said smiling that devilish smile once again..... 


	4. The Hint

The Hint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WARNING!!!!!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A STRONG SCENE OF RAPE. I BID CAUTION TO THOSE WHO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT THE SUBJECT AND STRONGLY SUDGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND MOVE ON. ALTHOUGH IT HAS MORE EXPLANATIONS ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN INUYASHA AND KAGOME, YOU WILL NOT BE MISSING ANYTHING IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP. PLEASE, ONCE AGAIN, TAKE CAUTION. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Inuyasha continued to take steps forward, Kagome contiued to take leery and terrified steps in reverse. Her heart pounded with fury and would just about jump out of her chest lest Inuyasha came any closer. His face never let go of that roguissh smile that he gave her. His grin grew wider and his eyes never left hers. Before Kagome could relize it, she had bumped into a tree and felt around it as if there was some kind of escape available. She held onto the tree as if it ws her only comfort as the darker Inuyasha came closer and even closer until their faces were only inches apart. Kagome's mouth let a gasp escape when his body came in contact with hers. He smiled at her fear and then spoke. His voice went an octave lower than usual and his tone was almost taunting.  
  
"The other mind would never let me do what I want," he repeated. "I want you, Kagome." He chuckled slightly. "At least this side of Inuyasha wants you in this way. And now that I am free, I don't have a fool stopping me from what I wanted the most. I don't have a 'good Inuyasha' to tell me that something is not right. That something is not moral. I'm pretty sure that afterwards, your 'bad side',if you have one, will agree with me."  
  
And with that said, his lips touched hers every so slightly. Kagome didn't return the kiss, however. Instead she tried to fight it knowing that fighting him was no good. She tried to push him away, but him body didn't feel a thing. Although she indeed loved Inuyasha, she didn't love him like this. Not enough to do this.   
  
Inuyasha's kiss , soon, wasn't as light as before. It became more urgent and Kagome became more and more resistant. He ceased his kiss and looked at her fearful eyes. She was too overwhelmed to 'sit' him, and when discovered this, her used that as an advantage.   
  
"Inuyasha....please...," was all that quietly escaped her mouth. The darker Inuyasha didn't listen. He transferred his kisses to her neck and left shoulder. Kagome, still to overwhelmed to defend herself with the known subduing word, only had her mouth wide open and her eyes closed in hopes of trying to find the word to subdue him. In between each kiss, Inuyasha spoke to her never stoping. His hands held her arms pinned against the tree.   
  
"Should (kiss) I (kiss) stop (kiss)?" Kagome nodded although he didn't see her and continued anyway. His body caressed hers with more and more urgency.   
  
'Why can't I sit him?' Kagome asked her self. 'I don't want this. Please, Inuyasha. Stop. I'm....I'm...I'm too stunned to sit him. I can't believe the Inuyasha I know had a side that only wanted me for this. I'm too surprised. My mind can't find the word! PLEASE! FIND THE WORD!' she tried to find the word 'sit'. She tried to get out of her stunned state, but nothing happened.   
  
When Inuyasha began to loosen his grip, Kagome found this as an opportunity. Kicking him in the knee with her school shoe (which has a very tough sole), she surprised him and nudged out of her trap. Inuyasha howled with pain and growled. Kagome ran to the river, but never made it when Inuyasha jumped in front of her and slammed her against the nearby tree. Kagome screamed out and looked at him, once again, with her fearful eyes. She still could not find the word.   
  
"That's why I like ya, Kagome," he whispered in her ear while gently caressing her body with his. "You're tough and never let your guard down." He licked her face and stared into her eyes. "I NEED you Kagome." he said smiling. "I need your body. I've been waiting for so long."  
  
The darker Inuyasha began to lift her skirt and feel around her leg. A soft growl came from him and a smile as well. Still holding Kagome's arms back, Inuyasha began taking his mouth further and further down Kagome's body. It wasn't until he reached her womanhood that she found the right word.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
"ARGH!" he splat to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Kagome breathed in and out heavily. Although she had found her voice again, she didn't have the common semse to run. She only stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh. You're lucky. I might have gone farther. You would have liked it." He struggled to lift himself off the ground. "Just wait till I get back up again."  
  
"I'll just say the word again," she snapped back. "I told you. "I'm not afraid of you. You may have caught me off guard once. but it won't happen again. I'm ready this time."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Are you sure?" He sprung up and caught Kagome shoving her into the ground with his muscular body. Kagome screamed, taken by suprise.   
  
"I told you before, Kagome," he said. He pinned her to the ground with his hands on her shoulders and his knees on her legs. To finish his sentence, he whispered in her ear. "Now that I'm free, I can do what I please. And that includes showing my full strength." He dug his body into hers with his pelvis in contact. He caressed her body urgently and smiled while holding her shirt up and kissing downward.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed calling the lighter Inuyasha who heard her cries and shot into the sky.  
  
Kagome fought the Inuyasha on top of her incessantly. He ignored her struggling. When he was about to rip her skirt off with his claws, the lighter Inuyasha came down fron the sky kicking the darker Inuyasha. The darker Inuyasha flew off the ground with Kagome still in his hands and flung her towards a near-by tree.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.The lighter Inuyasha aught her by the arm and swung her around catching her in his arms and flew down to the ground gracfully looking at the darker Inuyasha struggle off the ground. He had come in contact with a boulder and had a badly wounded arm with blood running down.  
  
The nicer Inuyasha's faced changed from a war-like face to a sympathetic face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked Kagome. She nodded. She was, once again, stunned. Appearing as a weakling, she didn't expect the nicer Inuyasha to fight at all.  
  
The lighter Inuyasha turned to his other half and asked him the same question  
  
.  
  
"I'm so sorry for that. You should never do that to human girls. Are you okay?"  
  
"Bastard......even when I'm free I can't do anything with YOU around!"  
  
"But you can't hurt Kagome. She's our friend."  
  
"So what? Even if she's our friend, I can still do what I want." he snapped in return.  
  
Kagome was taken aback by that remark.  
  
Miroku and the other suddenly turned up from the bushes running.   
  
"What happened?" he asked the two Inuyashas. They both stared at one another waiting for the other to explain. When the darker Inuyasha turned his back and folded his arms in respnse, the lighter Inuyasha blushed and explained what his other side had tried to do to Kagome. Sango gasped and Shippo's eyes widened looking from Kagome to the lighter INuyasha to the darker Inuyasha. He could believe his tiny ears.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I'm fine. It wasn't too serious." She looked at both Inuyashas and turned her head.  
  
"Lets go back," said the lighter Inuyasha. He needs treatment for his arm." he pointed to the darker Inuyasha. Miroku looked at the wound that continued to bleed intensly.   
  
"Did you do THAT to him Kagome?"  
  
"No, this Inuyasha did."  
  
All turned to the lighter Inuyasha. They, too, couldn't believe that such a soft individual could do such a thing. He looked at them and blushed.  
  
"I said I was sorry," he explained.   
  
"I don't care if you're sorry or not!" the darker Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"But I was nice about it, and you shouldn't try to hurt Kagome like that." the lighter Inuyasha's voice raised a little.  
  
"Kagome needs to know how I feel!"  
  
"But, you don't see me doing that to her."  
  
As they fought, the aura that surrounded them before, surrounded them again. Not noticing this, they continued to fight as they were pulled into each other. Kagome walked forward thinking that they needed her help, but Miroku was quick to stop her and shook his head. He knew that this might work. He had a hunch that this might cure Inuyasha.  
  
"You are sucha wimp! As always! Kagome will never accept you!"  
  
"You don't know that. Kagome is so nice that she'll accept us both." He was getting redder in the face.  
  
Suddenly, they were thrusted away from each other as they were once before. The darker Inuyasha slammed into a tree and the lighter Inuyasha was thrusted into a boulder. They both got up, shaking the'r heads looking stunned at was had just happened.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said the darker Inuyasha.  
  
"It was just as I suspected." responded Miroku. "I think I found the cure."  
  
"Really?" they all said at once. Miroku nodded.   
  
"Well, what is it?!" said Shippo impatiently.  
  
Miroku smiled at the demon child and looked at Kagome never taking his eyes off her. Shippo looked from Miroku to Kagome. Sango, confused at first, did the sme. Soon the two Inuyashas followed.  
  
"Kagome." Miroku simply said. "It all makes sense. First, they think about Kagome taking the arrow out of Inuyahsa making him live again. Then they think about Kagome when Inuyasha obtained the sword. Now they are fighting over the love for Kagome."  
  
"But Miroku," said Sango. "The cure could be anything they thought about. It could have been the sword, Inuyasha taking the Shikon no Tama, or them fighting in general. What makes you so sure that its surely Kagome?"  
  
"Because in his frist thought, he didn't have the sword then. In his second thought, the Shikon no Tama didn't matter to him. Only his sword mattered to him at the time. And now, they aren't fighting over anything else other than Kagome."  
  
"But then how do we make this cure?" asked Shippo. "We can't boil Kagome or something like that. nd remeber what Keade said. It has to be something about the cure that they both can agree on.  
  
Miroku took this thought in and paced around in a circle slowly. Shippo was right. He looked at Kagome and sighed obviously thinking about something he didn't want to do.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?" said the lighter Inuyasha at the same time the darker Inuyasha snapped, "What?!"  
  
"Give Kagome a kiss at the same time."  
  
"Excuse me?!" said Shippo.  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" said the light Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you insane?!" said Sango.  
  
Kagome only stood there.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure. Do it."  
  
"B-but." the lighter Inuyasha stammered. He loved Kagome, but he was embarassed to show it in front of everyone right now.  
  
"Now." said Miroku mre sternly. Both Inuyasha hesitantly walked towards Kagome and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It took them a while to let go, but eventually they did. And soon, as expected by MIroku, the light aura gazed upon them and they were pulled towards each other. When they camed inches towards one another, they were thrusted apart again. The lighter Inuyasha couldn't not see where he was flying into unaware he was headed straight for Kagome. The darker Inuyasha sprung from his knees towards them and grabbed Kagome out of the way flying to the right . The lighter Inuyasha slammed into a tree.  
  
Kagome looked at the darker Inuyasha.  
  
"T-thanks."  
  
"Feh," was his only response. He placed her down slightly and walked to the others with his arms folded. The lighter Inuyasha began to cry rubbing his head. Shippo gave him anothe lollipop and he smiled.  
  
"I think that we are on the right path towards the cure," said Miroku, "but we aren't that close. We are missing something. We know that it has to do with Kagome. All we have to do is think about what Inuyasha does with Kagome."  
  
Everyone looked at each other with silent expressions. Mirkou was right.  
  
The silence broke when the sound of a loud *stomp* echoed through the mountains.   
  
"Shikon no Tama!" it repeated over and over again.  
  
Kagome knew perfectly well what it was. It was a demon coming near looking for only one thing.....the shards that hung around her neck.................. 


	5. Provoked

Part Five: Provoked  
  
"Shikon no Tama!" the demon yelled. From the booming of its voice and the sycronized shaking of the ground, Kagome predicted the monster had to be greater than the trees that surrounded them. She clenched the shards that dangled with the vibrations aroundher neck and turned to the two Inuyashas for some kind of plan. But the only response she recieved, were blank stares apiece.  
  
What is it?!" asked a terrified Shippo who cowered behind a now transformed Kirara. Both Miroku and Sango stood their ground in front the others.  
  
"I-I'm not sure." answered Miroku while covering his face from flying pebbles and debris. The powerful booming of the voice had caused a fantastic wind speed. It was almost as if a tornado had emerged from the sky.  
  
"Shikon no Tama!" The voice was getting louder meaning the being was getting closer and closer. It was omplete shock, however, when the demon that approahced them was no bigger nor older than Inuyasha, himself. His black ponytail swayed behind him and his armor glistened in the moonlight. His face bore a scar that ran down the left side of his face. He gave a handsome smile.  
  
"The shikon no Tama! At last. I can sense it, where is it?!" he yelled. His voice, now closer to them, boomed louder causing the trees to sway and the earth to move. Everything around them was pushed backwards by this invisible force, including themselves. Kagome dropped to the ground grabbing onto the root of a tree. The wind from his voice was too strong. Miroku and Sagno dug their weapons into the ground and held on with Shippo clamping despretly onto Miroku's leg. The two Inuyashas held onto nearby trees.  
  
"I am Kuno-sama and as you can feel, my voice is more powerful than the wind. I want the Shikon no Tamam and if you treasure your lives, you will hand it over."  
  
"Nice, introduction!" snapped the darker Inuyasha. "But there is no way in all the hells that you are getting my jewel!"  
  
"Then so be it!" With every word that he spoke, the force increased. It was impossible to fight back while trying to hold on for dear life.  
  
"What do we do?!" shouted Kagome to none of them inparticular.  
  
"I don't know! Just hold on!" yelled Miroku. Their bodies swayed massively in the wind. It was obvious that there wasn't a plan yet and as it looked, there was no hope, especially since Inuyasha was split in two. What was worse, Kagome's grip was weakening.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" she shouted over the winds. "Do something!!"  
  
"Give me the jewel!!" Kuno-sama shouted.  
  
"What the fuck CAN we do??" shouted the darker Inuyasha back.  
  
"Give it to me! Where is it?!" Kuno-sama yelled.  
  
"Over my dead body!" shouted the darker Inuyasha. The lighted Inuyasha only wimpered as the force enhanced.  
  
"Fine." Kuno-sama's voice was calmer now. The wind had ceased. Kagome stood up confused. What was to happen now? "If my wind will not persuade you, perhaps my fighting abilities will."  
  
And with that said, he drew his sword. It was beautiful and golden. Drawn at his side he smerked at the group before him. "Who is first," he asked.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!" shouted the darker Inuyasha at the lighter. "Draw the tetsaiga!"  
  
"Oh right." The lighter Inuyasha could not hide his fear. His hand trembled as he pulled the sword from the scabbard. Immediatley, it transformed into the powerful weapon that it really is... 


	6. United

Part Six - United  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" yelled Kuno-sama as he lept to the lighter Inuyasha. He swung his weapon down and luckily, Inuyasha blocked. But he was unprepared for the punch that came hard up on his cherubic face.  
  
"Ugh!" he cried. He fell backwards..almost in tears.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome began to run towards him but Miroku held her back.  
  
"No, Kagome! Wait! Just wait!"  
  
"But----"  
  
"I have a feeling. a hunch, as you call it. Just wait."  
  
Looking at him in confusion, she wasn't sure what exactly his "hunch" was. She looked back at the lighter INuyasha who was terribly losing against his enemy. She wanted to so despretly help him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled to the darker side. "Help him!"  
  
"I don't have the sword! What the hell am I supposed to do?! Coach him?"  
  
"Use your fists! Thats what you're good at isn't it?!"  
  
He stood in his place. She was right. What the hell was he waiting for? Here was a fight and he is mising it!  
  
WIthin a second, he jumped to his other half. He slugged Kuno-sama out of the way and sent him flying into a tree.   
  
"Two against one?!" He asked while wiping the blood away from his mouth. "That doesn't seem to fair to me. Why don't---"  
  
He stared in back of the two Inuyashas at Kagome's direction. Her neck glowed from the light of the moon and his face bore a smirk.  
  
"At last." The glow from the jewel glistened in his eyes. "The Shikon no Tama." Before the others could blink, Kuno-sama was right in front of Kagome with a stare so stern.  
  
"What does a mere human girl want with the Shikon no Tama? A powerful object, such as that?" When Kagome did not answer, his face became more and more angry. "If you are wise, you will give it to me now."  
  
Kagome jumped back drawing her bow and arrow.  
  
"Oh spare me the heroics," he said as he smacked her wepon out her hand. I want the Shikon no Tama. NOW!!!"  
  
His voice boomed and, hence, the ground began to shake. Once again, Miroku and Sango dug their wepons into the ground to resist the force. The two Inuyasha dug their hands into the ground. Kagome flew backwards.  
  
"INuyasha!!" she screamed.  
  
"Kagome!" they both yelled simultaneously. She grabbed onto the nearest tree trying to stop herself from flying into whereever.  
  
Kuno yelled. "If you give me the Shikon no Tama, I will stop my winds!!"  
  
"INUYASHA! HELP!" Kagome's grip began to slip. Kuno-sama, smerked.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!" he yelled. At this point, the force was higher. He jumped towards Kagome whose grip was slipping. Finally, her hands let go of the tree and she was flying towards a cliff. Kuno-sama lept towards her with his sword in order to slice her and gain the jewel at the same time.  
  
"KAGOME!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"NO!" screamed Shippo and Sango.  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
Within an instant, both Inuyashas lept from their positions. The lighter INuyasha flung his sword and the darker Inuyasha was right beside him draw his claws. The glow form before began to form as the Inuyashas flew towards Kagome. When Kuno-sama was inches away from Kagome, the two Inuyashas began to merge together.  
  
"Miroku!" yelled Sango. "Look!"  
  
The glow was bright and blinded their eyes. When they looked again, there was one INuyasha and suddenly, he sliced Kuno-sama in two. Kagome, stunned at the moment, couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha grabed Kagome in the air and landed onto the ground safely.  
  
"Kagome?" he said. He look utterly confused and then, fainted to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha?! Sango! Mirkou! Hurry! We have to get him back to the village!"  
  
Miroku and the others came running. Each thinking that this was a confusing day..... 


	7. The Realization

The Realization  
  
"W-where am I?" Inuyasha staggered upright to find himself on the floor of Keade's dwelling. He was confused, anxious, and at the same time, his head hurt to all the seven hells that he could think of. Kagome kneeled at his side and smiled with relief.  
  
"Inuyasha, its okay." She tried to calm him down. She knew that he hadso many questions to ask. And she also knew that there was so little that she could answer. She didn't have the gall to tell him everything.   
  
"Kagome! I-oh shit…um…gods…what the hell happened? Last thing I remember is..splitting in two?"  
  
"Yes." She answered reluctantly. "You did. I guess the potion that that witch poured on you had something to do with it and you *shrug* just split into two Inuyashas." She tried to make a joke of the situation. "I have to admit," she laughed, "it wasn't easy to deal with a nice side of you nor a bad side."   
  
"But why can't I remember? It's only me right?"  
  
"Well, keade and Miroku-sama say that each side of you had a mind of its own and had different views of everything. So I guess your mind is conflicting right now. Your bad side nor your good side may not want to remember some of the things that happened leaving you, the original, confused."  
  
He sat up more so that their eyes were at the same level.   
  
"Kagome…" he bit his lip afraid to ask the next question. Kagome knew what it was going to be but she didn't stop him.   
  
"Did I….I mean…my bad side…um…hurt you in any way? I mean…well…I just…um...well…yea…did he?"  
  
She hesitated and Inuyasha didn't miss a beat of it. Should she tell him about the rape? The feelings his bad side had? The truth? Was Inuyasha ready to know that she knew the truth?  
  
"Um…no…I don't…um…why do you ask?"  
  
"Kagome…please…you have to tell me the truth."  
  
Damn! She thought. He knew.  
  
"Inuyasha…I uh…have no idea what you are talking about. You splitted, it was difficult to handle and then you got back to normal."  
  
"You don't hafta admit it. I can smell myself all over you."  
  
She was shocked and she scolded herself for forgetting his strong sense of smell.   
  
"I didn't want to…I mean…I didn't mean to lie…"  
  
"Its okay…I…uh…I guess then…um…I just have one more question. And this time…if you don't want to tell me, that's okay…what exactly brought me back to normal?"  
  
Should she lie? Was she ready to let him know that she knew the truth. If she lies, he can't smell the answer.   
  
"Well…uh…I guess that's…I mean…it…was…it was….it was…"  
  
"It was…"  
  
"Confusing to understand what exactly brought you back to normal. Ask Miroku or Keade. They can understand it better than I can."  
  
"Okay. And..I hope whatever my bad side did…you can forgive me. I know that it wasn't me….but in a big way…it was…and I…I'm….uh sorry, Kagome."  
  
She smiled. "Its okay. Do you want something to eat? I have some ramen noodles."  
  
His eyes lit up and he sat up quickly. As she cooked the noodles he looked over her shoulder with eagerness. In a way…she was glad not to tell him that it was her that brought him back to normal. Not now…maybe later. The biggest problem now was whether or not she would have enough noodles to eat for herself.  
  
THE END 


End file.
